Dragon Ball: Shifted Ages
by imhercule
Summary: Imagine Goku was sent to Earth with another child named Tatsuo. How would that effect the course of Dragon Ball history? Plan to go from sayian saga to gt and possibly movies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Crash Landing.

_Age 737._

"Friezaaaa!" The last word uttered by Bardock was towards the enemy of him, his race, and the universe. Using his gift of foresight, he dreams, "Kakarot, Khaleces you are our last hope, defeat Frieza and avenge the Sayian rac... he was no more. Meanwhile, both Kakarot and Khaleces are sent away due to weak power levels, to Earth so they could conquer it. Spared from the genocide of their race Kakarot and Khaleces are the last hope of the Sayians.

_10 months later... _

Gohan is enjoying his daily walk through the woods. Right before he turns to go home, he hears a strange noise and sees a light in the sky. Suddenly, a loud crash occurs and he hears crying noises coming from a pair of odd objects. "Wow, a baby, no two!" said Gohan. 'What shall I do with them,' he thought. "I'll name you Goku," he said to the one known as Kakarot. "And you, I'll name Tatsuo, for a strong dragon," he said to Khaleces.

They lived with him for weeks. They were uncontrollable children. That all changed when one day he was on his daily walk. He peered over a large ravine and said "Wow someone could really get hur- Nooo!" They fell over and into the ravine. He raced down to the bottom. Picking them up he was surprised to see they were unscathed, besides a few minor injuries. Once recovered they were like normal children.

This is my first fic. Please no haters! Updates will be every Tuesday or with a reason why. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Friends, Family, Enemies, and Family Enimies

_23 years later..._

"Chi Chi, Where's Gohan. He, Tatsuo, Tetsu, and I are supposed to go down to Master Roshi's today."

"Ah, Goku, you and your little gang are something else, but I don't know where Gohan is He said he wanted to play with Tetsu for awhile before you left."

"Oh, I'll go find him." Goku went outside and yelled "NIMBUS!" His magic cloud appeared out of nowhere and he flew off."

"Gohan, Gohan where are you ?"

_Meanwhile..._

Gohan was hanging on a thin branch, "Hello Mr. Birdie," he said, reaching out to grab the bird. The bird chipped and flew away. Gohan flew away too, except he was falling, not flying. He landed on a small branch over a large waterfall. "Daddy, Uncle Tats help!" He cried.

_Elsewhere..._

Hear that Tetsu, It's your cousin, Gohan."

"He sounds like he needs help" said Tetsu.

"Yeah let's go, STRATUS" called Tatsuo.

In about 10 minutes they found Gohan and took him and Ranfan back to the home of Chi Chiand Goku. The kids were sparring in the yard when Goku said," Wow they are both very strong."

"But Tetsu is stronger," said Tatsuo

"Not really, but Gohan is smarter,"

"It doesn't matter who is stronger because Gohan and Tetsu are to be scholars not fighters!" yelled Chi Chi.

"Yeah!" answered Ranfan.

"Aww," said Tatsuo and Goku simultaneously.

"Gohan, Tetsu time to go!" called Goku.

"NIMBUS, STRATUS!" Goku and Tatsuo called.

_Meanwhile..._

Crash!

"W...what was that!" Yelled a farmer. He grabbed his shotgun and headed towards the crater. A man emerged from a pod in the middle of it. He floated up from the crater abd touched ground. "Hmm, so Khaleces and Kakarot failed, there is still life on this planet.

"What do you mean, stay back, I'm warning you!" The farmer said, aiming his shotgun.

"Power level of 5, no 10 with that gun, now to show you the strength of a sayian."

"I'm shooting!" yelled the farmer as he pulled the trigger. With blinding speed the mysterious man grabbed the bullet out of the air. "Catch," he said with a sadistic smile. The farmer was out cold. "There is a strong power down south, it has to be one of them.

_Master Roshi's Island_

"Master Roshi, Bulma it's us. Krillin?" said Tatsuo

The door opened and out came Bulma "Hey guys," she said.

"Hi Bulma, Roshi and Krillin," Goku said as they came out of the door.

"Where is Yamcha?" asked Tatsuo.

I didn't even tell that jerk we were here." saud Bulma as she shook her head.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys are running babysitting services, are you really that broke?" asked Krillin. "Know, these are our kids," said Goku.

"Whaaaaat!" they said in unison.

"Hey, go introduce yourselves, said Tatsuo.

"Hi, I'm Tetsu"

"And I'm Gohan"

"So he's named after your old Grandpa," said Roshi.

"Yeah, I was gonna name Tetsu that but Gohan is 4 months older," said Tatsuo

"Well, I'm starving!" said Goku

"Bulma, run and fetch the soup from last night, and don't pull up your pants!" said Roshi

"Oh!" said Bulma as she slapped Roshi across the face.

_Elsewhere..._

"What do you want?" said Piccolo

"I'm looking for a man named Khaleces and Kakarot, both spiky hair and tails.

"Oh, Goku and Tatsuo, I want to destroy them!"

"Well you may be able to help me..."

_Back at Roshi's..._

"I'm stuffed!" Said Goku.

"Me too!", said Tatsuo

Gohan, Tetsu, and Bulma were playing with Turtle when a mysterious man landed.

"Get behind me," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Tatsuo, feeling his power.

"How could you forget your own kin? I'm Raditz. Khaleces, I am your cousin, but Kakarot I am your brother.

**UPDATE: New Chapters Wednesday not Tuesday ! **

**Tell me what you think. I have some wild plans for the Raditz fight, which starts next week! Thinking of doing a q&amp;a next chapter so ask questions! See Ya!**


End file.
